The Enigma's Playlist
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics. Slash, language, alcohol, violence
1. Cancer AdamJeff

_Title: The Enigma's Playlist_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I no own anyone mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't need to write. But if she ever comes into the story, I own Alexis Michaels._

**I wanted something I could update once a week when I'm bored in class, so this is it. If you want to request a pairing, setting, plot, a song, anything, feel free to send in suggestions via reviews. I'll use everything. But it ****WILL**** feature Jeff as bottom because I can't really imagine him as a top. Some will be short, others long. Depends on what I feel like and how well I'm thinking.**

_Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics._

_Sorry I kinda deleted this, but I wanted to get a bit of a chunk started before I uploaded and I wasn't happy with my first chapter._

_And apparently when I write a chapter over a period of about 3-4 days, my imagination/muses get carried away and the chapter gets a lot longer then I originally plan._

**~.**.~**

'_**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…**_

**~.**.~**

Jeff smiled as a strong arm moved around his shoulders and drew him into a warm body, a kiss pressed to the top of his head. He looked up at the blonde standing a few inches taller than him, still smiling.

"You feelin' better?" the younger asked. Adam nodded, resting his head on top of Jeff's as he watched the TV in front of them, an old DVR of a wrestling show playing with low sound.

You see, Adam had a rare form of cancer that was slowly making its way through his body. And once it reached his heart, he wouldn't have more than an hour to live.

The phone started to ring in the kitchen. "I got it," Adam said. He pulled away from Jeff and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and flipping it before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Copeland?" a woman asked.

Adam leaned against the counter, watching Jeff settle down on the couch out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Dr. Szantyr. What's up?" He stayed quiet, barely nodding as he listened to what she was saying. Finally, he nodded one final time, hanging the phone up in silence.

"What did Jam-Jam want?" Jeff called over his shoulder. Adam gave a small grin at the nickname the blonde had given to his doctor when they'd first gone to her.

He shook his head. "Just wanted to tell me the results of my tests."

Jeff turned around to rest on his knees with his arms over the back of the couch. "And?"

Adam walked over and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "Everything's fine," he promised. "I'm gonna go to bed, kay?"

Jeff nodded, pulling the collar of Adam's shirt down to give him a real kiss. "Night," he said when he released his collar. "I'll be up in an hour or two. Matty wanted me to watch something tonight."

Adam nodded and walked away and upstairs, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Jamie," he cursed under his breath as he pulled a duffel bag out of the closet. "Why'd you have to tell me that?"

~.**.~

_The phone started to ring in the kitchen. "I got it," Adam said. He pulled away from Jeff and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and flipping it before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"_

"_Mr. Copeland?" a woman asked._

_Adam leaned against the counter, watching Jeff settle down on the couch out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Dr. Szantyr. What's up?"_

"_Adam, we got your results back from the tests you took last week," Jamie said. He could hear her shuffle some papers from over the phone. "Adam, I'm so sorry. It's reached your heart. You need to come in."_

_Adam swallowed thickly. "How…" He cleared his throat. "How much time?"_

"_We estimate about 72 minutes," Jamie replied solemnly. "You need to come in as soon as possible. Go to the emergency room and I'll be waiting for you." Adam didn't say anything. "Adam, are you okay?"_

_Adam breathed deeply. "I'm fine," he said. "I'll be right there." He hung up._

"_What did Jam-Jam want?" Jeff called over his shoulder. Adam gave a small grin at the nickname the blonde had given to his doctor when they'd first gone to her._

_He shook his head. "Just wanted to tell me the results of my tests."_

_Jeff turned around to rest on his knees with his arms over the back of the couch. "And?"_

_Adam walked over and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "Everything's fine."_

**~.**.~**

Adam slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and left a note one the bed before climbing out the window and driving away in his car.

Jeff yawned a few minutes later and set the DVR, stretching his arms over his head as he turned off the TV and headed upstairs. "Adam, have you seen my—" He stopped short when he walked into his room and didn't see anyone around. "Addy?" He saw the note on the bed and he really got worried. Reading it, his eyes widened. He dropped it when he was done, shoved his feet into his boots, shoved his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, and raced out the door. Since Adam had taken their only car, Jeff jammed the key in his jacket into his motorbike, spraying dirt everywhere as he spun around and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

**~.**.~**

Adam leaned back in his hospital bed in a private room. His duffel bag sat on the ground beside him, his clothes balled up inside it from when he had to strip to his boxers for one of the flimsy paper hospital gowns. He was hooked up to a couple machines monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure, steady beeps coming from it.

The door opened and Jamie walked in. There was a clipboard in her hands, a pen tucked behind her ear half-covered by her blonde/brown hair. "How're you doing, Adam?" she asked, jotting something down on her papers.

Adam gave a small teasing smile. "Well, I've got about 54 minutes before my heart shuts down, I think I broke Jeff's heart because I left him a note and disappeared, and…yeah, I think that's it."

Jamie chuckled lightly, clicking her pen to close it before sliding it back behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her clipboard. "Your heart rate and blood pressure look fine, so I'll be back in half an hour."

Adam leaned back on his pillow with his eyes closed as she left and the door shut behind her.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't see him!"

Adam's eyes shot open as soon as he heard that voice. "Fuck," he groaned, closing his eyes again as he prepared for the scolding of his life.

"Sir, you need to calm down if you want to see him." Silence. "That's better. 2nd door on your right."

Adam winced slightly when footsteps stomped closer. The door slammed open and Jeff stormed in. He threw the door shut behind him, locking it so they wouldn't get interrupted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled at the blonde lying on the bed. "Adam Joseph Copeland, answer me, damn it!"

"Calm down, Jeff," the blonde said.

Jeff's breathing was heavy as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Calm down?" he repeated. Adam could see his eyes were starting to water. "Calm down? Adam, you left me a fucking note! You didn't even tell me! If I hadn't come up to go to bed when I did…" He breathed shakily, not standing to even think about it let alone say it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Adam sighed. "I didn't want you to worry," he explained.

"So you thought dying without telling me was the right choice?"

"I…" Adam took a deep breath. "Jeff, the hardest part of this whole thing was…was knowing that I'd have to leave you. That you'd find someone else and sooner or later forget about me."

Jeff choked slightly. He grabbed Adam's chin, turning his face toward him. Before the older blonde could say anything, Jeff pressed their mouths together in a harsh kiss. He forced his tongue into Adam's mouth, drawing the other's out as teeth clacked together. He pulled away, a small strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. "Adam, I love you," he said softly. "You are the only man I have ever loved and you are the only man I ever will love." He took a deep shaky breath. "How much longer?"

Adam thought about that for a second, wiping saliva away from the corners of his mouth. "45 minutes. Jamie comes back in 15." He grinned a bit, holding Jeff's collar and pulling him down for another kiss. His other hand rested on Jeff's hip, teasing the skin between the bottom of his shirt and the waist of his jeans.

"Adam…" Jeff groaned softly when Adam ran his hand along the plane of his stomach, fingers teasing the skin along his hips lightly before dancing back over his stomach. "W-We can't…"

Adam moved his mouth a bit, nibbling on his earlobe. "Call it a last request," he whispered before settling down to nibble on one of the blonde's hotspots under his ear.

Jeff moaned lightly, Adam's hand finally reaching down his pants and teasing his hardening cock. "Then, please," he whispered. "Don't tease…"

Adam grinned against Jeff's skin. The younger groaned when Adam removed his hand from his pants, using both to rid him of the nuisance that was his jacket and shirt. He kissed along his jaw, stopping to nibble just above his collarbone and getting a cute little whimper for his efforts. The older kept a steady trail down Jeff's chest as he busied himself in ridding him of the only thing stopping him from being completely naked. His jeans. "No underwear?" he teased when he pushed the offending material down.

Jeff whimpered sweetly when a hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it softly. "Ah…mph…Adam…please…"

Jeff whined when Adam removed his hands. He unhooked the hospital gown from behind his neck and untied where it closed behind his back. The blonde pulled if off and tossed it to the floor, pulling the other down on top of him. Jeff ground his hips back with a groan, the tent in Adam's boxers rubbing along his ass. Adam grinned, stroking Jeff's cock slowly, teasing him with the lightest of touches. "Want me to fuck you, Jeffy?" he teased, nipping at his lower lip.

Jeff whined again, his eyes shut tightly. "Come on, Jeff," Adam grunted. He was so hard it hurt and it wouldn't be long until he'd break down and just bend him over the bed. "I want to…shit…hear you beg for it." He wiggled his boxers down his legs a bit, his cock springing free against Jeff's ass.

"Please, Adam," Jeff moaned, grinding harder as soft whimpers escaped his mouth between words. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I'll forget my own damn name."

Adam grinned. "Gladly." He thrust dry into Jeff's unprepared ass, groaning at the extreme fit. "Fuck, Jeff," he gasped as he tried to stay still for a few seconds. "So fucking tight."

Jeff's breaths came in shaky bursts, his hands on Adam's chest to steady him. "Move," he finally breathed, his body starting to shake in pleasure.

"What was that?" Adam knew what he wanted, but it wouldn't be fair if he couldn't tease him just a little bit.

"Move, damn it!" Jeff yelled. He howled in pleasure when Adam started an almost animalistic pace, thrusting hard into him and stabbing his prostate on every thrust.

"Not gonna last long," Adam warned in a growling tone of voice as he snapped his hips up sharply, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the blonde above him. He grabbed Jeff's cock and started stroking him roughly, determined to have the younger cum before him.

"Fuck…so good…so hard…Addy…" Jeff moaned loudly as Adam's thrusts got just a bit faster. "Gonna cum…"

"Then cum for me, Jeffy," Adam whispered in his ear, biting down on his neck, intent on leaving a mark.

Those words along with the hard cock stabbing at his prostate repeatedly and the hand stroking him roughly sent Jeff over the edge. He came with a loud moan, the white liquid spurting over Adam's hand and onto his stomach and chest. Adam grunted in pleasure when Jeff's inner walls got even tighter (if that was humanly possible), filling the blonde with his own spunk.

Adam pulled out of Jeff, pulling him under the blanket of his hospital bed. Jeff immediately snuggled into his chest, already starting to fall asleep. "Love you, Addy," he whispered softly.

The older blonde smiled, kissing Jeff's forehead. "Love you, too, Jeffro," he whispered back before closing his eyes.

**~.**.~**

Jamie unlocked the door to Adam's room when she found it to be locked, a frustrated look on her face. She'd gotten held back a little longer than she'd wanted to and she was running late to get his vitals. She stopped when she opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her to keep the moment private from the rest of the hospital staff and patients walking around.

Adam was lying in bed with his arms wrapped loosely around Jeff, a peaceful look on his face. Jeff looked asleep, snuggled up close to the older man. Jeff's clothes and what little Adam had been wearing were strewn on the floor around the bed. There was a single beep from the machine Adam was still hooked up to, a single neon green line running flat against the black screen.

**~.**.~**

_Damn, that was long. Didn't mean for it to go over 3 pages and it's almost 6. Oh, well, I liked it. And I hated that I had to kill Adam, but it's only for this chapter and it was kinda cute. And I totally made up his disease/cancer thing. At least, I think I did._

_Song: Cancer – My Chemical Romance_


	2. You're Gonna Pay TakerJeff

_Title: The Enigma's Playlist_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I no own anyone mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't need to write. But if she ever comes into the story, I own Alexis Michaels._

**I wanted something I could update once a week when I'm bored in class, so this is it. If you want to request a pairing, setting, plot, a song, anything, feel free to send in suggestions via reviews. I'll use everything. But it ****WILL**** feature Jeff as bottom because I can't really imagine him as a top. Some will be short, others long. Depends on what I feel like and how well I'm thinking.**

_Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics._

**~.**.~**

_**You're gonna pay…**_

**~.**.~**

"Shit shit shit!"

Jeff ran through backstage as fast as he could, skidding to a stop when he came a part he'd never really explored before. He leaned over to catch his breath, the last minute or two replaying over and over in his mind.

Matt had been in a 2-on-1 handicap match against the Undertaker and Kane and Jeff just couldn't stand by and let his brother get torn apart. He'd run out with a steel chair and slammed it into Mark's back as he was about to get Matt in position for a Tombstone for the win and booked it back out of the ring and backstage as Matt covered him for the win.

Jeff finally got his breath back a little. It was enough that he might be able to run to their rental and get himself to the safety of his and Matt's hotel room before the Deadman could find him.

"Jeffrey."

Jeff froze at the deep voice, debating whether he should take his chances running or standing still. He didn't get a chance to choose when Mark clamped a hand down on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"You hit me with a chair." Mark's voice was whispered, his mouth right by his ear and sending shivers down his spine. "You cost me the match."

"I-I'm sorry," Jeff stuttered nervously. Maybe if he played the innocent baby Hardy card, he'd get out unscathed. Maybe.

"Do you think you should just be released?" Mark asked. His other hand reached up and grasped a handful of Jeff's multicolored locks, tugging to jerk the younger's head back. He didn't miss the slight moan that escaped the baby Hardy when he tugged, a smirk coming to his lips.

Jeff nodded as best he could with Mark's hand still holding his hair. "You need to be punished," was the last thing he heard before something slammed against the back of his head.

**~.**.~**

Jeff stirred slightly, slowly opening his eyes. He tried to move his hands to rub his eyes to help him wake up, but he couldn't move them. Looking up, he saw his hands tied together at the wrist and tied to the headboard of the bed he was now lying on. A closer inspection and he saw he was only wearing the acid-wash jeans he'd been wearing when he'd interfered with the match and nothing else.

"Comfortable?"

Jeff jumped slightly at Mark's voice and saw the Deadman standing in the doorway that lead to the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself as his eyes searched lower to see him in a pair of black boxers. "N-No," he finally said, tearing his eyes away to look into Mark's.

"Well, this is a punishment, you're not supposed to feel comfortable," Mark said, walking over and leaning over Jeff. "You're supposed to take what I give you and like it."

Jeff felt a shiver go through his body at Mark's words, already starting to get hard at the thought of what his punishment would be. Mark didn't fail to notice the slight tent starting to form in his jeans. He smirked slightly, tugging on Jeff's hair again to pull his head up before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Mark bit down on Jeff's lower lip hard enough to draw a little blood, Jeff letting out a small moan. The Deadman immediately forced his tongue into the Enigma's mouth. Jeff breathed in short bursts through his nose as Mark's tongue practically went down his throat, not able to do anything to stop it.

Mark finally pulled away, admiring his captive's kiss-bruised lips. He pulled off his boxers quickly before straddling Jeff's chest. Jeff's eyes widened, the tip of Mark's cock pressing against his lips. "Open," he ordered. Jeff just stared at him. Mark frowned with a slight glare, backhanding the Hardy across the face. "Open." The blonde quickly opened his mouth, the pain in his cheek forgotten when Mark pushed into his mouth. "Suck."

Jeff swallowed a little, Mark letting out a groan at the feel. Jeff licked gingerly at the head, wrapping his lips around it and sucked a little like he would suck on a lollipop. Mark groaned as Jeff slid his mouth over the shaft, one hand tangling in his hair. He started to thrust his hips forward as Jeff bobbed his head, the younger gagging as his cock hit the back of his throat.

Mark pulled away when he felt himself get closer to release, jerking his cock as Jeff stared at him. "Open your mouth, slut," he ordered. Jeff opened his mouth quickly, too tired and hurt to argue. Mark gave himself a few more quick jerks before he came, some of it landing in Jeff's mouth but most of it falling all over his face and in his hair. The Deadman got off of Jeff, practically ripping his pants off and letting his own cock spring free.

Mark gave his cock a few strokes to get it hard again before lubing it up. He lined himself up at Jeff's pucker, the tip barely breaching the rim to make the blonde gasp. "Please no," he gasped, struggling against the ropes keeping his wrists in place.

"You will take what I give you, slut," Mark growled, thrusting in deep and groaning at the tight fit. Jeff screamed in a mix of pain and slight pleasure as Mark thrust in and out, the pleasure starting to overlook the pain as Mark repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Umh…harder…" Jeff moaned, feeling himself get closer to his end. Mark just smirked, slowing down instead of speeding up. "Harder, damn it!"

Mark finally decided that Jeff had been through enough punishment and sped up, pounding the blonde into the bed as hard as he could. "M-Mark!" Jeff yelled, finally reaching his end, covering his stomach with his own fluids. The Deadman groaned as the space surrounding his cock tightened even more and he found himself cumming, filling Jeff completely.

Mark pulled out of the blonde, reaching up and untying his wrists. Jeff's arms fell limply to the bed above his head as he tried to get his breath back. "I think I should hit you with a chair more often," he said with a small smile.

Mark smiled a bit back. "I think you like punishment too much."

_.*._

_This is my first actual slash scene that's M-rated that I've ever posted. Sorry if it kinda sucks. _

_Song: You're Gonna Pay – Jim Johnston (it was the Undertaker's theme when he was the American Badass)_


	3. You Belong With Me MizJeff

_Title: The Enigma's Playlist_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I no own anyone mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't need to write. But if she ever comes into the story, I own Alexis Michaels._

**I wanted something I could update once a week when I'm bored in class, so this is it. If you want to request a pairing, setting, plot, a song, anything, feel free to send in suggestions via reviews. I'll use everything. But it ****WILL**** feature Jeff as bottom because I can't really imagine him as a top. Some will be short, others long. Depends on what I feel like and how well I'm thinking.**

_Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics._

_I made up Kassadi Hennigan, for the record. She's an OC._

**~.**.~**

_**You belong with me…**_

**~.**.~**

"You've been staring at him all night. Go over and talk to him before I leave you behind."

Mike glared at his best friend from their place at the bar at the club they were in, pulling his fedora down over his eyes. John just laughed, patting his friend on the back. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "But someone's gonna notice you're just staring at him and then you're gonna get killed."

"I'm not staring at him," Mike argued, crossing his arms.

"If you had a laser light coming out of your eyes right now, it would be trained on his ass."

"Really? Where did you get that one?"

"Kass. She heard it from Alexis."

"Remind me to tell Kass never to tell you anything like that again."

John just laughed. Mike shook his head with a small grin and looked back over to where he had been looking for the past 3 hours.

RAW had finished up a few hours ago and a lot of the guys headed over to one of the local clubs for drinks. Mike had taken up his spot at the bar with John, wanting to drink away his loss that night and had gotten caught up in the one guy he'd been hoping wouldn't show up.

Jay was sitting in a small booth across from Adam and Matt, the youngest Hardy under his arm and curled up next to him. Jeff wasn't wearing anything too extreme for once, choosing to stay in sneakers, a pair of almost too-tight jeans, and a black tanktop, his hair dyed teal and kept up in a bun with a blue bandana around his forehead. He pulled on Jay's arm and whispered something in his ear, but Christian just shook his head and went back to whatever he was telling Matt and Adam. The youngest blonde pouted a bit, but when he saw he wasn't going to get what he wanted, he leaned back in his seat and played with the straw in his glass.

Mike frowned from his stool as he watched Jeff finally move out from under Jay's arm and head toward the bathroom. "If you don't ask him out soon, someone's going to accuse you of being either a stalker or a pervert," John warned him.

"He's with Jay," Mike muttered. He threw back another shot.

"Who just left."

Mike frowned. He looked around and Jay really was gone, Matt and Adam as well. "Jeff doesn't belong with a jerk like him," he muttered.

"Then ask him out before I do it for you," John threatened. He spun the brunette around, Jeff coming out of the bathroom. "There you go. Opportunity knocks."

Mike threw back one more shot before standing up and walking over to Jeff, the blonde looking around in confusion when he didn't see Jay. "Jeff?" he asked.

Jeff smiled when he saw him, still a bit distracted. "Hey, Mikey," he said. "Have you seen Jay?"

"He left."

That got the blonde's attention. He frowned and turned around. "He…left?" he asked.

Mike nodded. "A minute ago," he explained.

Jeff sighed. He went back over to the booth and sat down with his head in his hands. "I don't even know why I put up with him anymore," he muttered with a shake of his head. "He always does this."

Mike took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Jeff, do you wanna dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Take your mind off Jay."

The blonde gave a small smile, accepting the offering and standing up. "Thanks, Mikey," he said as he was led to the dance floor.

The song playing was normal-paced, but it had a fast bass beat that pounded through the club. Mike was pressed up against Jeff's back, his hands on his hips. Jeff smiled, feeling totally comfortable and safe in Miz's arms. Jay was the farthest thing from his mind as the song got a bit faster. He ground his ass back against Mike's awakening erection, grinning at the groan he got in response.

"Making me so hot it hurts…" Mike sang along with the lyrics in Jeff's ear, nibbling on his ear in between each line. "I wanna fuck you on the dancefloor…Just hit the spot until you beg for more…Make you feel more than ever before…"

Jeff whimpered softly when Mike's grip on his hips got harder, grinding more enthusiastically as he got more aroused. "Mikey," he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Mike said, still following the lyrics. "Make you forget everything you know? Do you want me to please you? Or tease you 'til you can't take anymore?"

Jeff moaned as Mike's denim-covered cock rubbed against his ass again. "Mikey," he begged. "Fuck me. Make me forget."

The brunette grinned. He spun the blonde around and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, biting down on his lower lip before he pulled away. Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark corner of the club, pinning him against the wall before kissing him again. "Just do it," Jeff whined. He thrust his hips up against Mike's to try and get some friction.

Mike grinned. He almost ripped Jeff's jeans as he pulled him down, pulling his down after. "Put your hands on the wall, baby," he whispered, stroking his own cock to prepare himself. Jeff obediently turned around and braced his hands on the wall. He started shaking when the tip of Mike's cock breached the ring and whined when it was taken away. "Tell me you want it. Beg for it."

"Please…" Jeff begged in a whimper. "Fuck me, Mikey. Make me forget Jay."

That was just what Miz had wanted to hear. He thrust cleanly into Jeff, making the blonde cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He started up a fast rhythm, the thought of getting caught making it that much hotter.

"Mike…soo big…fuck me…harder…" Jeff's moans were drowned out by the loud music. He reached under him and started stroking himself, spasming slightly as he climaxed against the wall. Mike groaned when the space around his cock tightened even more (which he didn't think seemed possible), releasing into the willing body of the youngest Hardy.

Jeff was panting when Mike pulled out of him and pulled his pants back up, doing up his own when he was done. The brunette helped him back over to the booth, sitting down with him with his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"So, forget about Jay yet?" Mike asked.

Jeff smiled. "Who's Jay?"

**~.**.~**

_Okay, I know. That one sucked. I'm really tired right now and wanted to get this one done as soon as possible. And I have nothing against Jay, it was a random vote amongst my muses and he lost, well won, but that means he lost._

_And the lyrics/song Mike was singing was something I made up. I think they were some of the lyrics from a song I wrote with my friends, Matt and Adam when we were just a wee bit drunk. :)_

_Song: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift_


	4. Bad Girlfriend TakerJeff

_Title: The Enigma's Playlist_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I no own anyone mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't need to write. But if she ever comes into the story, I own Alexis Michaels._

**I wanted something I could update once a week when I'm bored in class, so this is it. If you want to request a pairing, setting, plot, a song, anything, feel free to send in suggestions via reviews. I'll use everything. But it ****WILL**** feature Jeff as bottom because I can't really imagine him as a top. Some will be short, others long. Depends on what I feel like and how well I'm thinking.**

_Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics._

**~.**.~**

_**She's a bad bad girlfriend…**_

**~.**.~**

Jeff groaned softly as his alarm went off, slapping the snooze button to shut it off. He rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. He kissed Mark's cheek when he passed him on his way to the closet, sticking his headphones in his ears.

"We're going out tonight," he muttered softly along with the song as he pulled out his clothes for the night. "Goin' 'til the world stops turning, we're gonna burn it to the ground tonight."

Mark opened his eyes when he heard the front door of his apartment close. He pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes as he sat up, looking at the watch on his wrist and grinning.

**~.**.~**

Jeff looked up at the knock on his dressing room door, looking back at the mirror when someone walked in. "What's up, Shannon?"

Shannon Moore leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "You look tired," he noticed. "What's up?"

Jeff shrugged, lining his eyes with black. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep this week," he muttered.

Shannon grinned. "I have a suggestion," he said. Jeff looked at him in the mirror as he kept applying his makeup. "Just have Mark fuck you 'til you pass out and don't set an alarm. Easy to do and you both will enjoy it, I'm sure." He laughed and ducked when Jeff chucked a shoe at his head.

"Just for that, you get to lace me up," Jeff said, pointing at his shoes.

Shannon groaned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, man!" he whined. "Couldn't have chosen a shoe that wouldn't take forever to lace?" Jeff just grinned.

**~.**.~**

Shannon walked up to the DJ booth near the stage where another dancer, Evan, was finishing up his routine and leaned over the side. "Shane!" he yelled, getting the attention of the brunette working the sound. "Jeff's next!" Shane nodded, grabbing the microphone when Evan left the stage with all the money he'd earned. Shannon looked around the club and grinned when he saw Mark standing near the bar dressed completely in black with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And now," Shane said, using one hand to hold the microphone and the other to work the computer for the music, "we have a special treat for ya'll. You'll wanna get all your money ready for the one, the only, the Charismatic Enigma!" He started up the music, a fast pounding beating through the club.

Jeff walked out to the sound of catcalls and whistles, a seductive grin on his face. His hair, dyed red for the night, was tied up in pigtails with white ribbons, black lining his eyes with red shadow and lipstick, mascara completing his makeup. There was a white top ending above his stomach with short ruffled sleeves cut to show most of his chest and tied at the bottom in front, white fingerless fishnet gloves on his hands. The rest of his torso was left bare, a red and blue plaid miniskirt resting below his hips and covering little of his lower half. He was a bit taller, but that was mainly because of his shoes; thigh high black leather boots so tight they looked painted on with a heel almost 6 inches tall, the black laces Shannon had been forced to tie winding their way up the backs.

The music continued, Jeff swaying his hips as he walked up to the pole on the small stage and wrapped his hand around it. He wrapped a boot-clad leg around the pole and swung around, getting closer to the ground. The beat got a bit faster as he stood up, hands going to the knot in the tails of the shirt at his front. The catcalls got louder when he pulled his shirt off with a grin and tossed it to the side.

"Fucking harlot," Mark muttered as he watched Jeff grind up against the pole, shifting slightly in his position. He watched as Jeff got down on his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the stage. He got up on his knees and stretched backwards, the men in front of him eagerly sticking money into the space between his skirt and his skin.

Shannon grinned, standing next to Shane as he watched Mark watching Jeff dance. "Mark's gettin' jealous," he said.

Shane just laughed. "Well who wouldn't?" he asked. "When you've got Jeff as a lover, getting jealous is just part of the deal." The two watched as Mark got the attention of one of the waitresses walking by, the tall redhead pointing to them. "And it looks like he wants something out of seeing his beloved dance."

Mark walked up to the booth in silence, looking over at Jeff every so often. "Whatcha need?" Shannon asked with a grin.

"I want a private dance," he said. "With Jeff."

"Yes, sir," Shane said, hiding his grin as the song started to end. He snapped his fingers and whistled, a blonde in a short skirt and a bikini top coming over. "Follow Brandi. We'll have Jeff in there as soon as possible." He looked down at his computer to hide his grin again. "You wanna keep your name from him 'til he gets there?" Mark nodded and followed Brandi through a curtain and down a small hallway. She held open a door for him and he walked in, a couch against the wall and a chair in the middle of the room.

Shannon looked over at the stage; Jeff was picking up the money that had been thrown to him, a light layer of sweat covering his skin. He whistled at the Hardy, motioning for him to come over. "Someone's waiting for you in your room," he said. "Wants a private dance."

"Hold my money?" Jeff asked. Shannon nodded and took the cash, wishing him good luck as he walked away.

"Think he suspects?" Shane asked as he started up more music.

"Dude, its Jeff. Of course not."

Jeff smoothed out his skirt as he stood in front of the door to the room Mark was waiting in; his shirt was long gone, probably helping some guys masturbate right about now. He knocked a couple times, walking in when he heard a muffled "Come in" from inside.

"M-Mark?" he stuttered nervously when he saw the much larger man leaning on the arm of the couch against the wall.

"Close the door, Jeff," Mark said, standing up straight with his arms crossed. Jeff did as he was told, the obvious tent in Mark's jeans not escaping him. The blonde squeaked when he was pressed against the door, staring up at the older. "You're a fucking slut, you know that?"

"I thought that was what you loved about me," Jeff smirked. He moaned lightly when Mark ground their hips together. "Mark…"

"I want my dance now," Calaway growled lowly. He reached under Jeff's skirt and tugged on the thong he was wearing under. "Without this." He walked away from the door and sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. "Let's go, Hardy."

Jeff followed Mark's orders perfectly, moving to straddle his lap in just a skirt with a semi hard-on starting to poke out from under the fabric. He clapped his hands once and a stereo system implanted in the walls started playing.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
__My girlfriend's gotta have it  
__She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doin' shots  
__Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
__Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
__Grab her ass, actin' tough  
__Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
__No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
__But she's comin' back to my place tonight_

Jeff started rubbing back on Mark's crotch, groaning lightly at the feel. He slowly slid his way down to the floor, running his hands down the older's chest through his shirt and getting a low growl in return. Mark grabbed onto Jeff's hair with one hand and forced him to look up. "Let's go, bitch," he growled. He grinned when the blonde tried to hold a moan back; he knew Jeff liked it rough. Hardy kept looking up at Mark as he unzipped the man's pants, his cock springing free and starting to leak precum. He swiped his tongue over the head a few times before Mark got impatient, grabbing the back of his head and forcing his mouth over his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat._She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind my teeth  
__I like to strip her down, she's naughty till the end  
__You know what she is, no doubt about it  
__She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Mark growled low in his throat as he fucked Jeff's mouth roughly, hands twisted in the younger's red-dyed hair. "Come on, Jeff," he groaned. He grinned when Jeff moaned around his cock again. "You like that, Jeffy? You like sucking my cock?" Jeff nodded as much as he could.

_Red thong, party's on  
__Love this song, sing along  
__Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
__No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
__But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
__No one really knows just how far she's gonna go  
__But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

Mark tore Jeff away from his cock, forcing the blonde back up on his lap. "I don't want to cum in your mouth tonight, Jeffrey," he whispered in the younger's ear. "It's my dance and I call the shots."

Jeff whimpered softly, rubbing back against the hard cock poking into his backside. "Mark…" he whined.

Mark smirked. "You like that?" he asked. "Feeling my hard cock rub up against you?" Jeff nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Do you want me to fuck you, you little slut? Feel my cock tearing into your ass and breaking you in half?" Jeff whimpered again, nails digging into Mark's arms as he rubbed back against his cock. "Whose slut are you, Jeffrey?"

"Yours," Jeff breathed. "I'm your slut. Please. Fuck me. Mark me. Break me. Bleed me. Make me your slut."

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
__She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
__I like to strip her down she's naughty 'till the end  
__You know what she is, no doubt about it  
__She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right  
__But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?  
__The time of her life_

_(My girlfriend's a dick magnet…My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

Mark fused their mouths together, swallowing Jeff's scream when he thrust up into the blonde without any warning. He started up a rough rhythm almost immediately, Jeff crying out in pleasure when he stabbed at his prostate, nails leaving marks in the older's arms. "Let everyone know," Mark growled, hands probably leaving bruises on the boy's hips, "that you're my slut and they can't touch you."

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger  
__Future's finished, there it went, savings gone  
__The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly  
__Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
__Ex-Miss Connolly!_

Jeff bounced furiously up and down on Mark's cock, moaning loudly as he managed to hit the spot every time. "Mark!" he yelled, coming all over Mark's shirt and his own stomach.

Mark grunted when Jeff's ass tightened around his cock. He fused their mouths together again as he released deep into the blonde, Jeff's body falling against his when he was finished.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
__She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
__I like to strip her down she's naughty 'till the end  
__You know what she is, no doubt about it  
__She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

"You are quitting tomorrow," Mark said as they tried to get their breath back.

Jeff grinned against the older's shoulder. "And never get to do a private dance like this again?" he teased. "No way in hell." Mark laughed.

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

**~.**.~**

_This was supposed to be out, like…3 days ago, but my mom took the Internet cord away. Sorry 'bout that._

_Song: Bad Girlfriend – Theory of a Deadman_


	5. What Hurts The Most MattJeff

_Title: The Enigma's Playlist_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I no own anyone mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't need to write. But if she ever comes into the story, I own Alexis Michaels._

**I wanted something I could update once a week when I'm bored in class, so this is it. If you want to request a pairing, setting, plot, a song, anything, feel free to send in suggestions via reviews. I'll use everything. But it ****WILL**** feature Jeff as bottom because I can't really imagine him as a top. Some will be short, others long. Depends on what I feel like and how well I'm thinking.**

_Summary: Jeff has a lot of songs on his ipod, and each song has a memory. Most good, some bad, but all mindblowing. And mindblowing they are. Oneshots based off songs lyrics._

**~.**.~**

_**Being so close…**_

**~.**.~**

Matt sat in the locker room with Adam as they watched Smackdown! together. The eldest Hardy watched the screen as Jeff ran out. He thrust his hips forward to the beat of the music, his teal-dyed hair flipping back and forth as he banged his head to the beat. Jeff ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope, extending his arms as he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle with crossed legs.

"Who's he fighting?" Adam asked, chewing on a few M&M's as he watched. He was surprised when the screen grew red and fire flew from four points on the stage. "Kane? Matt, you've gotta be kidding me. He's gonna die!" He saw the title belt around Kane's waist as he walked out. "And it's for a championship? He's gonna die even harder!"

"He'll be fine," Matt assured him. "Taker will kill him if he hurts Jeffro in any way and Shawn will, too." Adam looked confused. "Parents in the company."

"Is that why you had to ask permission to go out to the bar with me and Jay yesterday?" Adam grinned when Matt didn't answer and kept his eyes on the screen. "It is, isn't it?" He started laughing. "Man, I wondered why you were talking to Taker before we left."

"Just shut up and watch the match," Matt muttered under his breath and bit off half a Twizzler.

**~.**.~**

Jeff pushed his hair away from his face, panting as he used the ropes to stand up. Kane was on his back with his eyes closed after suffering a Whisper in the Wind as well as a Twist of Fate one after the other. Jeff climbed out onto the apron and pulled himself up to the top turnbuckle. He balanced for a second before jumping off in a Swanton Bomb, his upper back and shoulders hitting Glenn's chest, stomach, and abdomen. He covered the Big Red Monster for the three-count, jumping up when the bell rang and the ref raised his arm and handed him the World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"Jeff!"

The Enigma turned to see Matt running down the ramp with a smile on his face. Matt slid under the bottom rope and brought his younger brother into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Jeffro," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of the blonde's head.

"Thanks, Matty." Jeff pulled out of the hug first, looking down at the title belt in his hands. "I thought he had me when he reversed the Twist of Fate but then—" Matt kissed him. Girls cheered while guys gagged as they watched the scene play out. Matt pulled away and froze when he realized what he did. He slid out of the ring and ran back up the ramp and backstage, leaving a shocked Jeff in the ring.

**~.**.~**

"Do you realize what you just did?" Adam watched as Matt paced frantically back and forth in front of him. "You just kissed your younger brother, flesh and blood brother, in front of a live TV audience on national television."

"I know, I messed up," Matt berated himself. They both looked up and stopped when the door opened.

"Adam," Jeff said, the Heavyweight title belt around his waist with the little gold plate changed to show his name in capital letters, "can I speak with my brother alone?"

"Sure thing." Adam shot the elder Hardy a concerned look as he left the room. Jeff closed and locked the door behind him.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, what was that?" Jeff asked as he glared at his older brother with his arms crossed.

"Uh, what was what?" Matt asked back.

Jeff let out a slow breath. "You _kissed_ me," he said. "And not one of the kisses that you usually give me. What is wrong?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Jeff, I love you," he admitted.

Jeff cocked his head to the side in confusion, uncrossing his arms. "I love you, too, bro."

"No, you don't understand." Jeff squeaked when Matt pressed him against the door with their faces dangerously close together. "I _love_ you, Jeffro. Do you know how hard it is for me to see you flirt with every guy you meet? How hard it is to know that someone out there is fucking you?" He took a deep breath. "It hurt so much knowing that I can't have you, Jeffro. That I can never have you."

"And why the hell not?"

That answer surprised him. "Um, what?" Matt asked, not sure he'd heard what he thought he had.

"Why the hell can't you have me?" Jeff repeated. He looked a little ticked. "And you think I'm fucking every guy I come across?" He snorted. "I'm still a virgin, asshole."

"Well, I…I, um…" Matt couldn't seem to get the rights words out.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me," he ordered, pressing their mouths together before his brother could do anything to stop him. Matt didn't move for a few seconds in surprise but quickly warmed up to it. He ran his tongue over his baby brother's bottom lip, wanting to gain access to the Skittle-flavored mouth beyond his teeth. Jeff moaned quietly as he allowed his brother entrance, their tongues dancing together in a dance of dominance that he was all but eager to give up. "Matty," he gasped when Matt moved his mouth down to bite and suck at his neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Matt whispered against his skin as he trailed his way down Jeff's bare chest. He stopped to suck a nipple into a hard nub, rolling his fingers around the other to get it to the same state.

"Matty, fuck me," Jeff practically ordered.

Matt grinned and moved away from the blonde, drawing a sweet little whine out of his throat. "Strip for me, baby," he purred, pulling his shirt off and pushing his pants down to show his cock already hard and dripping for his baby brother. Jeff started to unhook the title belt from around his waist. "No, keep that on. I want to fuck my champion little brother." Jeff nodded and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and underwear down to let his cock spring free from the cage his clothes had created.

Jeff licked his lips as he stared at his brother's cock. "Like what you see, Jeffro?" Matt teased. The blonde nodded. Jeff got down on his knees and wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, stroking it gently and drawing a moan from his brother. He licked at the bead of precum gathered at the tip before taking the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. Matt moaned, twisting his fingers in Jeff's dyed hair. "God, Jeffro, where did you learn to suck cock like this?"

Jeff smiled the best he could around his brother and took him deeper in his throat. Would he believe that he had practiced before? …No, probably not. Matt moaned again when the head of his cock hit the back of the blonde's throat and it was times like this that make Jeff glad he didn't have a gag reflex. He slid his mouth up and down Matt's shaft, biting lightly and scraping his teeth when he came back up. He choked slightly when he was pulled away. "I wanted to taste you," Jeff whined.

Matt grinned, pulling his brother up to his hands and knees in front of him. "You can taste me another time, Jeffro," he told him, pulling apart his asscheeks. "Right now, I wanna taste you."

Jeff moaned loudly when Matt started to tongue him, the slick muscle breaching his virgin entrance. "Matty, Matty, more," he begged. Matt moved away and replaced his tongue with a finger, adding another when he felt his brother could take it. Jeff whined and pushed back on the fingers when they pressed against his prostate. "Matty, please fuck me. I need it so bad."

"For a virgin, you're a horny little slut," Matt purred, turning his brother over. He pressed the head of his cock against Jeff's pucker. "This might hurt."

Jeff leaned his head back against the door and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I want it to," he assured his brother. "Hurt me, Matty. So everyone knows I'm yours."

That was all Matt needed to hear. He pushed into his brother in one thrust, frowning when he heard the cry of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, refusing to move. It was difficult considering how hot and tight Jeff's ass was and how amazing it felt. "We can stop if you want. We don't have to—"

"Matthew Moore Hardy, shut up!" Jeff yelled at him. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "You can move now."

Matt started out slow, speeding up when he heard his brother's cries of pleasure when the pleasure finally overtook the pain. He took hold of Jeff's dick and started stroking it along with his thrusts. Twin moans filled the air and made them both glad they'd locked the door with the noise they were making.

It didn't take long before Jeff came with a cry of his brother's name, the white liquid coating his brother's hand and the title belt around his waist. Matt thrust a few more times before the tightness was too much and he filled his brother with cum with a low groan of his name.

Matt pulled out of Jeff and pulled him closer. He ran his fingers through the cum covering the title and sucked on them with a grin. "You taste too, Jeffro," he said appreciatively. Jeff kissed him again, pulling away with a grin. "I love you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"I love you, too, Matthew Moore Hardy. But next time you want to fuck me, just ask. Don't kiss me like that on live TV or I'll have to slap you."

Matt just laughed.

**~.**.~**

_Wow, I'm pretty sure this is…the best sex scene I've ever written. *looks it up* Yep, best one._

_*punches air* Yes! I'm getting better at them! *thinks about it* Is…Is that a good thing?_

_Song: "What Hurts The Most" - CASCADA_


End file.
